Noche de luna llena y desgracia
by Suicchin
Summary: Oneshot - La noche de luna llena encuentra a un joven Remus Lupin solo por primera vez. Que desgracia pasara que dejará a todos los merodeadores con un profundo dolor?
1. Chapter 1

La rabia lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Odiaba sentirse así, tan molesto, tan incontrolado.

La noche de luna llena se hacia notar aquel día, como nunca antes. Tantas emociones juntas lo estaban autodestruyendo. El joven Remus Lupin, de 18 años de edad, último año en Hogwarts, estaba a pocas horas de convertirse en hombre lobo.

Sus amigos James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, habían olvidado qué fecha era, y se habían ido de juerga a Hogsmeade, dejando al pelirrubio en manos de sus libros y sus ranas de chocolate , sus excusa para no salir aquel día y no arruinarles la noche.

Solo una persona lo acompañaba, Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y renombrado mago. El anciano de largos cabellos canosos se sentaba en la otra punta de la cama, mirándolo a través de sus anteojos de medialuna con expresión preocupada. De vez en cuando le entregaba un trozo de chocolate para calmarlo, pero a cada minuto surtían menos efecto.

-_Profesor…Profesor… Regrese a trabajar. No se preocupe por mi. Cuando me sienta un poco mejor ire a la casa de los gritos._ – el muchacho estaba sudado, con el rostro demacrado, como si tuviera 10 años más.

El anciano director negó con la cabeza. – _Descanse, joven Lupin. Mi trabajo nunca será más importante que un alumno en aprietos._ –se acercó al muchacho y le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza.

Remus asintió y se dejó embriagar por la agradable sensación de paternidad y protección que le dieron aquellas palmadas. Realmente necesitaba a sus amigos, pero ellos no estaban allí. Se habían olvidado de él. Era cierto que era la primera vez que no recordaban la fecha, pero por alguna razón, se sentía decepcionado, solo, abandonado.

La noche siguió su transcurso con normalidad en el colegio de magos y brujas, exceptuando en La casa de los Gritos, que nuevamente se llenaba de extraños ruidos y gritos espeluznantes.

-_Profesor…falta muy poco para la Luna Llena. Será mejor que me deje solo. Ya bastante compañía me ha hecho_ –le sonrió con debilidad y se sentó en un rincón, a esperar lo inevitable. Dumbledore no podía hacer mucho mas por él, así que lo dejo solo, cerrando la puerta y sellándola con magia, para que no pudiera lastimar a otros.

Su cuerpo temblaba de a ratos. También sentía muchas ganas de romper cosas, de insultar, de golpear. Pero solo terminaba lastimándose a si mismo, más y más. Con cada silla destruida, una nueva astilla se clavaba en su mano. Con cada vidrió roto, un nuevo corte.

El joven Lupin poco a poco iba perdiendo su lado humano, y se convertía en lo que mas temía. Una bestia. Pero ese día seria muy diferente que todos los demás. Porque estaba solo. Sus amigos animagos no estaban para cuidarlo.

Recordó que seguramente James estaría molestando a Snape, abrazando felizmente a Lily por los hombros, mientras que Sirius se reiría con él, con una fila de chicas a su alrededor, esperando que las tomara en cuenta. Y Peter, aquella ratita, siguiéndolos como un perrito faldero.

Por primera vez, los odio a todos, los odio con todo su ser, con toda su alma. Y todo termino. Su mente se nubló, se tiño de negro. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo comenzó a transfigurarse. Sus cabellos se volvieron más largos, se lleno de pelo canino. Le aparecieron filosas garras y colmillos, que en todo el transcurso de la transformación se ocuparon de dejarles marcas permanentes por toda la extensión de piel restante.

No lo soportaba mas, sus emociones llegaron al limite, exploto en un aullido agudo, lleno de ira, de soledad, de tristeza.

Luego de esa noche, no se escucharon mas ruidos en la casa de los Gritos… Remus Lupin había muerto.

Epílogo:

-Y _recuerdas su cara al tirarle todo el ponche encima? Jaja, ese Snivellus, es tan patético_ – Sirius Black, un joven apuesto y de cabello negro azabache, abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con los otros merodeadores, seguido de James y Peter.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el director de la escuela, mirando la cama donde su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin, yacía inmóvil, con vendajes por todo su cuerpo, pálido como nunca. Sus rostros cambiaron de expresión súbitamente.

-_Remus!_ –gritaron al unisonó y corrieron hacia él, casi tirando al anciano contra la cama de al lado. –_Q-qué le paso, profesor? No me diga que…_ - Y allí, todos recordaron qué noche era aquella.

-_Lamento informarles que su amigo murió anoche, en la casa de los Gritos, a causa de un ataque cardíaco. Aparentemente la transformación fue demasiado para él._ – La vos de Dumbledore resonó en el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la habitación. Poco duro, pues los sollozos de los muchachos comenzaron a hacerse notar.

Sirius tomaba la mano de su querido amigo, por quien había sentido cosas mas fuertes que una simple amistad. No podía creer que estuviera pasando aquello. Cómo pudo? Cómo pudo haberse ido sin recordar aquel día? Sin acordarse de su amigo? Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tendrían que vivir con esa culpa por el resto de sus vidas.

Solo una nota, escrita con letra temblosa, sería el único objeto que manifestara que un chico pelirrubio y de contextura pequeña, conocido como Remus Lupin, había existido. Una nota que decía "Los perdono".


	2. Epilogo

Epílogo:

-Y _recuerdas su cara al tirarle todo el ponche encima? Jaja, ese Snivellus, es tan patético_ – Sirius Black, un joven apuesto y de cabello negro azabache, abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con los otros merodeadores, seguido de James y Peter.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el director de la escuela, mirando la cama donde su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin, yacía inmóvil, con vendajes por todo su cuerpo, pálido como nunca. Sus rostros cambiaron de expresión súbitamente.

-_Remus!_ –gritaron al unisonó y corrieron hacia él, casi tirando al anciano contra la cama de al lado. –_Q-qué le paso, profesor? No me diga que…_ - Y allí, todos recordaron qué noche era aquella.

-_Lamento informarles que su amigo murió anoche, en la casa de los Gritos, a causa de un ataque cardíaco. Aparentemente la transformación fue demasiado para él._ – La vos de Dumbledore resonó en el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la habitación. Poco duro, pues los sollozos de los muchachos comenzaron a hacerse notar.

Sirius tomaba la mano de su querido amigo, por quien había sentido cosas mas fuertes que una simple amistad. No podía creer que estuviera pasando aquello. Cómo pudo? Cómo pudo haberse ido sin recordar aquel día? Sin acordarse de su amigo? Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tendrían que vivir con esa culpa por el resto de sus vidas.

Solo una nota, escrita con letra temblosa, sería el único objeto que manifestara que un chico pelirrubio y de contextura pequeña, conocido como Remus Lupin, había existido. Una nota que decía "Los perdono".


End file.
